


Dilaudid

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute boys, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Underage Drinking, accepting swim team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a graduation party, Nitori decides to let go and dress up. Especially since Rin was able to take a break and travel back from Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dilaudid

**Author's Note:**

> changed title sooo [Dilaudid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Dhyw30g__Q)

It was well after the graduation ceremony. Ai couldn't believe he had finally graduated. He excitedly dug through his closet, to prepare for the swim team's party. He had bought his outfit months ago. Once Rin told him he would be able to make it. 

Ai rummaged through the back of the closet to pull out his outfit. He let out a small cheer of victory after he found it through his mess of clothes. Throwing the dress onto the bed, he stripped out of his clothes from the ceremony and went to his dresser. In his underwear drawer he pulled out a small silicone bra and simple thong. He hadn't worn either in awhile, but tonight was his chance to. 

Tonight was a special occasion. Rin was in town from Australia. Ai could hardly contain his own nervous laughter. He had only been able to see Rin over late night Skype chats. Where they would whisper dirty words to each other in order to not wake up their roommates while they played with themselves. To actually be in the same city with Rin made Ai bubble with joy. 

He fixed his false breasts in the mirror. Rin and the swim team knew he liked wearing girls clothing, but they never saw him in fully dressed up before. Tonight was his night to relax and celebrate and this was one of the most freeing ways he knew how.

Fixing himself to properly fit into the thong, he smiled in the full body mirror. He hadn't been in his own room in months. He almost forgot how comforting it was to have a room to his self. Being able to enjoy his own body, the body that was definitely going to be utilized tonight. 

Ai picked the dress up and slipped it over his head. It was a simple black off shoulder mini-dress. He walked over to his desk where his grey haired wig sat next to his makeup kit. He pushed away the mess of books and old notebooks, and found his vanity mirror. He stood it up and looked at his plain face. He watched plenty of makeup tutorials and spent many nights practicing, perfecting all different styles. This was what he knew well. Make himself go from looking like a twelve year old boy to looking like a girl his age. 

It had taken almost a year to fully wear his parents down into getting him so much makeup. It took time but they accepted their only child and what he loved. His mom taught him the basics. It wasn't until recently that he had been able to show her something to do with her makeup. His dad mostly sat back and let Ai have his way. Usually getting him dresses or purses for his birthday and Christmas. Ai knew he was luckier than most. 

Smiling, he opened his makeup kit and pulled out what he needed. He put on foundation then started with his eyes. He grabbed his eyeshadow palette, choosing the various golds and black to create a smoky eye look. Winged eyeliner, false eyelashes, rosy cheeks, and light pink lips. He spent majority of his time properly contouring his face. Ai smiled to himself in the mirror. He was already looking irresistible. 

With luck, Ai found his wig cap underneath his desk. The wig matched his hair color perfectly, the hair draped over his shoulders with a slight wave and fell to the middle of his back. He fixed the bangs, brushing them over his forehead. 

He went to his bed, reaching underneath to look for the shoes and bag he wanted. His mom called him from downstairs telling him that Momotarou and Seijuro had arrived to pick him up. He yelled back to give him another minute. 

Ai found his pink Hello Tokyo Cat purse. Opening it he saw it still had money and threw it onto his shoulder. Further digging he finally found the box that held the shoes he wanted. He bought them the same day Rin told him he was going to be in town. He had practiced, being one to never wear heels, in order to perfect his walk. He still got a little short winded walking in them, but he could still walk in them. Ai opened the box and sat down on the floor. He slipped the black pumps on. 

Standing, he looked himself over in the mirror. He made sure his wig was properly adjusted along with other parts he didn't need out of place. Ai was ready. 

Turning off his light he rushed downstairs. Momo was talking with his mom, loudly, about his favorite types of foods. His mom being as patient as ever nodded along to the hyper-active boy's ranting. Seijuro glanced up the stairs. He was the first to see Ai. He stared up in awe. Ai's mom followed his gaze. 

"Aiichiro, won't you be cold in that," His mom scolded. 

"So pretty!" Momo gushed, "You can use my jacket, Ai." He pulled his jacket off for emphasis. 

Ai laughed, "Thank you." 

Seijuro let out a boisterous laugh, "I can't wait until Rin sees you."

That was something Ai was hoping wouldn't be brought up. Embarrassed, he glanced to the bottom step of the stairs.

His mom gave him knowing eyes, "You didn't tell me Rin was in town." 

"Yeah, Mom, he's going to bring me home." 

His mom smiled, eyes watching him walk next to the Mikoshiba brothers. "Be safe if you're going to drink," The brothers seemed surprised that his mom would say something like that, "and if it's too late when you get back Rin is welcome to stay."

"Thank you, Mom." 

The boys bowed and left. The walk to the house where the party was being held was a quiet one. Ai stopped once they were down the street from the party. 

"It's not too weird is it?" Okay, now Ai was kind of having second thoughts. His mind raced with negative thoughts. All wondering what the heck he was thinking wearing such a revealing outfit to a house party full of boys. Ai patiently waited for one of the brothers to answer his question. 

Momo was the first to speak up, "You just look really pretty. Like a real girl, Captain." 

"I'm not captain anymore," Ai blushed. 

Seijuro patted Ai's shoulder, "You look stunning." 

Ai let out a puff of air, pulling the jacket Momo let him wear tighter over his shoulders. He took a step forward with the brothers following. Inside the house Ai was greeted with surprised stares. Everyone around him seemed to avoid eye contact. Seijuro and Momo stood beside him daring anyone to say anything negative. 

Kazuki was the first to approach him, "How do you even walk in those heels. You can like, barely walk barefoot." 

Ai laughed at the honest question, "A lot of practice." 

This seemed to make the rest of the swim club comfortable enough to compliment him. He gave the jacket back to Momo who was sticking to his side like a protective dog. 

Ai couldn't hold in his own question in long enough, "Have you seen Rin?" Nobody had. Ai pouted and wandered off with a few guys to the table of food, an assortment of alcohol bottles, and spiked punch. 

It was a judgment he made earlier in the night that he would drink a little. And right now his nerves kind of needed it. The punch had a kick of something, Ai wasn't an experienced drinker to know what it was exactly. But it was sweet enough for his taste buds. 

He leaned against the door frame watching the team members, ex and current, run around. He smiled into his cup. The feeling of graduation was hitting him full force. These were the people he spent years with, and now he was going to be moving forward. Ai jumped out of his thoughts when a hand lightly touched his shoulder.

"Excuse me," The person said. And Ai knew exactly who it was.

"Not gonna say hi?" Ai made sure his voice was clear. His head was starting to fog, not used to alcohol. 

Rin turned around, "Ai?" 

Ai waved at a wide eyed Rin. He could feel his face heat up, but whether it was from blushing or the alcohol was anybody's guess. Ai made it obvious when he checked Rin out, and now was one of those obvious moments. In his leather jacket, Rin looked even more muscular now. His white low v-neck exposed his chest in an almost provocative manner, and Rin had on a pair of tight ripped jeans. Ai could feel himself drooling but he refused to look away. 

Rin's eyes went from Ai's face down to his dress and heels. His face turned a bright red. He covered his eyes, "You don't greet a man like this." 

Frowning, Ai looked to his cup, "You don't like it?" 

Rin walked up to him, arm leaning against the wall. "Are you kidding me?" He placed his other hand under Ai's chin, lifting his face to his, "I love it." Rin didn't hesitate to kiss him. 

A loud smack was heard. Ai opened his eyes to Rin glaring at Seijuro who had apparently slapped Rin on the back. 

"Not gonna say hi?" Seijuro grinned. 

"Not gonna read the atmosphere," Rin pointed to Ai. 

Ignoring him, Seijuro continued, "You have all night. C'mon let's have a drink." He walked off to the table of bottles. 

Rin turned back to Ai, eyes softening. He ran his fingers down Ai's wig, "You want to drink?" 

Ai lifted up his cup, almost empty now. Rin took it from his hands and drank the rest, making a face after. "That was sweet," Ai laughed at Rin's comment, already feeling light on his feet. 

The two held hands and followed Seijuro who had poured them shots. "Welcome back," He turned to Rin, lifting the shot glass. 

Ai grabbed the other and figured he might as well. Two or three shots later and Ai was done. He clung to Rin, kissing his arm. 

"You feel okay?" Rin wrapped his arm around Ai. 

Ai hummed, nuzzling into Rin's warm side. Rin said something off to the side but Ai was too busy enjoying Rin at his side to care. Laughter bubbled in his throat. 

"What's so funny, Ai?" 

"You're here," He slurred. Ai hugged Rin. Finally he was a tangible being next to him. Not just a voice or video. But an actual human sized Rin. 

"You're drunk," Rin giggled, accepting the hug. 

Ai pulled away and looked up at Rin. He pointed a finger in Rin's face, "So are you." 

Rin pulled Ai by the waist closer to him, "Yeah." He kissed the finger that was still pointed at him, "How tall are these heels?" 

A laugh was heard approaching them, "You're wondering how he walks in them too, right?" Kazuki said. 

"Practice!" Ai said like it was the most obvious answer. 

Kazuki and Rin said their hellos and caught up with each other, as did more of the guys. It was a fun night. Ai spent most of his time glued to Rin's side. 

Later into the night they decided to dance. A few guys brought along their friends and some dates. The music and movement made Ai warm. He grinded against Rin. Rin groaned and pulled him closer. 

Rin leaned down a kissed Ai's ear through the long hair, "I missed you so much." He emphasized this by pushing his crotch against Ai's hip. 

Ai lost his balance and Rin caught him, laughing. Ai pouted, not amused. 

Kissing his forehead, Rin held onto his boyfriend, "You wanna go?" 

Ai nodded so hard he thought his wig might have slipped off. Rin led him out, they both waved at whoever saw them leave. 

Once outside the chill of the night air gave Ai goosebumps. Rin slipped out of his leather jacket and placed it on Ai's shoulder. 

"You look really beautiful," They intertwined their fingers. 

Ai blushed and looked up to the night sky. The moon's light bursting around the clouds. Rin's gaze never left Ai's face. 

"Let's get you home," Rin squeezed his hand. 

They walked and talked about how the year had been. It wasn't anything that they hadn't said over various chats and emails, but it was nice to tell each other in person. They quietly made their way into Ai's house and up the stairs. It was already two in the morning, and both felt rude for even coming into the house that late. 

Once Ai locked his bedroom door Rin was all over him. Ai fell into the kiss easily. He licked Rin's lips, listening to the moan in return. Rin picked him up, Ai wrapped his legs around the redhead, and was carried to his bed. 

"I missed you," Rin said between kisses. 

"I love you," Ai kissed him back. 

Rin hugged Ai, "I love you too." He kissed Ai's forehead, "I love seeing you all dressed up for me." 

Ai squeezed his thighs against Rin's hips. Crossing his ankles, Ai was sure his heels were digging into Rin's back. But Rin continued to kiss down his neck, nipping at the skin. Ai didn't care if he left bruises this time. Rin's hands ran up his sides, pausing at the bra. 

They broke apart, "Can I?" 

Ai looked confused. 

"It looks nice, but they feel..." Rin looked down to Ai's chest. 

Ai giggled and nodded, "Yeah." He slipped his shoulders out of his dress and removed the bra, tossing it on the floor. 

With his chest exposed Rin ducked back down. He kissed and licked his nipple, pinching the other. Ai moaned underneath him. He bucked his hips up. 

Rin sat up and removed his shirt. Ai pulled him back down into a heated kiss. He always loved kissing Rin. 

Rin's hands rubbed Ai's legs. One hand moving closer to the inside of his thigh. 

Ai groaned, "Please." 

Rin nodded and scooted down. Lifting up Ai's dress, he stopped. "Ai," He gulped, "You are so fucking sexy." 

He pulled down Ai's thong and tossed it on the floor. "No panty lines," Ai explained but was soon distracted. Rin massaged Ai's balls getting a moan in return. He licked the tip of his cock, eyes on Ai who had to cover his mouth. He slowly dragged his tongue down, taking his balls into his mouth. He gave a gentle suck before licking back up and taking Ai into his mouth. Pre-cum leaked onto his tongue. Rin circled his tongue around the head of his cock. Ai had to bite the back of his hand to quiet the moan that escaped his lips. 

Rin pulled away leaving Ai to recover. "Turn around," He tapped his boyfriend's hip. 

Ai turned onto his hands and knees. He grabbed a pillow and tucked it underneath his stomach for comfort. Rin dug underneath the bed, knowing that he kept lube and condoms there. He found them and put it to the side. 

He placed his hands on Ai's ass, spreading his cheeks apart. He ducked down and experimentally licked. The boy shuddered underneath him. He circled his entrance and pulled away. "Ai, I missed your ass." Rin gave him a small slap which Ai leaned into. "Prove it," Ai moaned, spreading his legs wider. Rin poured lube onto his fingers, warming it. Slowly, Rin pushed a finger inside his partner. Ai sighed into Rin's touch. Rin went back down, circling his tongue around and into his hole. He worked another finger inside. Ai pushed back into the intrusion. 

"Oh, I wanna," Ai didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. 

Rin spread his his fingers apart and prodded his hole with his tongue. With his other hand he reached over and pumped Ai's length. Ai came onto the sheets and pillow, hips moving back into Rin's touch as he continued to finger him. 

Rin moved back up, and pushed the long hair out of the way. He placed a kiss on Ai's cheek. 

"Fuck me," Ai whispered, tears at the edge of his eyes. 

Rin moved the pillow from underneath Ai. He helped him turn onto his back. He placed a soft kiss on his lips. He removed his pants and underwear in one go. Then pulled off Ai's shoes, gently placing them on the floor. He rolled on a condom, and lubed himself up. 

Kissing up Ai's leg, Rin smiled. 

"I love you so much," Rin whispered against his skin. 

Ai smiled and reached out his hands asking for a hug. Rin accepted the hug, kissing Ai's nose. 

Rin put more lube on his fingers before fingering him again. Rin swallowed his moans by kissing him. Adding a third finger, Rin slowed down, stretching him. 

"I want you in me so bad," Ai smiled into the kiss. 

Rin knew that meant he was ready. He ran his slicked hand over his own erection. He lined it up with Ai's entrance and pushed in. Slowly, he sunk into Ai's body. Ai gasped, his dress still pulled down exposed his chest moving with each breath. Rin lifted Ai's legs over his shoulders as he pushed in deeper. 

They sat, both breathing heavily. Ai brushed the hair away from his face, not used to the long hair. He nodded and okay and Rin pulled back out. He thrust back into Ai, watching his face contort. Rin's mouth hung open as he leaned over Ai. 

Ai lifted his head up, forcefully kissing Rin. He moaned as Rin moved faster into him. Biting down on his lip when Rin hit his sweet spot. He pulled away from Rin and covered his mouth. He felt his orgasm in his belly. Rin came first, pausing as he moaned. He pulled out of Ai and moved down, wrapping his mouth around his dick. Rin sucked Ai off. No teasing was involved this time as he pumped his mouth onto Ai. Ai gripped onto his hair and came. Rin swallowed every drop, licking his lips as he pulled away. 

Rin crawled back up and fell next to Ai. Both warn out and sweaty, Rin held out his hand. Ai shyly grabbed it and started giggling. Rin smiled, wiping away the tears at the corners of his eyes.

Ai kissed the back of Rin's hand. "I missed you." 

Rin kissed him, "I missed you more." 

They laid in a comfortable silence until Ai stretched. He removed his wig, tossing aside the bobby pins and wig cap. 

"I need a bath," He swung his legs over the side of the bed. Letting out a slight hiss as he sat up a little too fast. 

"Can I join you?" Rin smiled up at Ai. 

Ai held out his hand and the two quietly made their way to take bath. 

It was a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story in my head for 2 months. I just spent hours and a bottle of wine on it.  
> I love the idea of Nitori dressing up for Rin. And Rin just telling him he's beautiful in whatever it is he wears because he's still Nitori.


End file.
